Love After All
by HelloRishii
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi couldn't contain their feelings for each other anymore. But are they strong enough to protect their love from the harsh reality? Will they be able to keep each other from hurting? And how far can their love go beyond?
1. Pouring Emotions

**A/N**: Hello~! This is my first time writing here. Please excuse my grammar.

**Disclamer**: I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter I**

_**-Pouring Emotions**_-

_**Yumi's POV**_

_'How can someone this close feel so far?'_ I thought as Sachiko-sama wrapped me in a tight embrace. I felt my heartbeat race, and my cheeks burned in delight. I was so happy just by being next to her but moments like this reminded me that it was our closeness' boundary.

We slowly broke the embrace she then held my shoulders. Though I wasn't looking I knew she had her eyes fixed on me, waiting for me to look up. But I didn't want to meet her eyes just yet for I knew that when I do I will be lost again in those bright sapphire orbs that I loved. So I stayed looking at the ground trying to calm my heart.

"Yumi" she called gently.

I blinked twice before looking up. _'Ah she's just too beautiful, too bright.'_ I beamed at her before I said "Onee-sama, I missed you."

It had been almost a year since I graduated from Lilian Academy. Sachiko-sama and I continued studying at Lilian University but our busy schedules kept us from seeing each other as often as we wanted. We could barely meet up at school but on Sundays we agreed to make sure we'd spend our time together. Today was one of those Sundays, and just last night Sachiko-sama called me to ask where I wanted to go. I blurted out "Anywhere, onee-sama!" because it was the truth. It really didn't matter where as long as I'm with her. She could ask me to go in a box with her and I would happily comply. It will always feel the same wherever. And so we ended meeting up in the Ogasawara's mansion because Sachiko-sama said she just wanted to relax with me after a stressful week. We were strolling in their garden when she suddenly hugged me.

"I missed you, too, Yumi… so much." I flushed deep red after hearing Sachiko-sama say those words with a slight blush on her beautiful face. My heart went wild again. _'I'm hopeless.'_

She interlaced our fingers and we continued to walk until we reached the middle of a small bridge over a pond. Tranquility embraced the scene and the only thing we could hear was the gush of water from the small man made waterfall not so far. We stayed quiet for a while comfortably feeling each other's presence. It was Sachiko-sama who broke the silence.

"How was your week, Yumi?" Sachiko-sama asked while tucking some strands of my hair behind my ear. I didn't wear my hair in two ribbons anymore. I started to let it down when I entered Lilian University. Sachiko-sama said she liked my hair down too.

"It was very busy, onee-sama. A lot of things almost got out of hand but I'm glad I managed to survive."

"That's good. You have to pay attention on your responsibilities at school, Yumi." Sachiko-sama said gently.

"I do. I always remember what you taught me. Thanks to my wonderful onee-sama, I only slip troubles a few times on my studies... ok, maybe not a few."

"Yumi!" Sachiko-sama feigned an angry tone but her eyes said otherwise.

A second passed before we broke into laughter. I was really happy to be able to spend the day with Sachiko-sama. I really did miss her a lot, I always do.

"Onee-sama, is something the matter?" I asked when I noticed her stayed silent for a while.

It was getting more and more frequent. When we were together Sachiko-sama will suddenly become silent. She was always getting lost with her thoughts. I wondered what was wrong.

_'Does she not enjoy being with me? No. That's not the case, because if she doesn't she won't continue to try meeting up with me every Sunday. But what if she really doesn't enjoy being with me?'_

"Yumi, why are you making such faces? I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." Sachiko-sama said noticing my distress.

"O-onee-sama.. Do you not enjoy being with me?" I asked, fear written in my eyes.

"Yumi! What makes you say that? Of course I enjoy being with you. I always look forward to seeing you." She answered with surprise in her voice. I noticed the pink hue on her cheeks.

"Really? I'm glad. I thought onee-sama wasn't enjoying because you always seemed lost with your thoughts lately. I thought you wished you were somewhere else." I sighed in relief.

To my surprise, Sachiko-sama hugged me and kissed my head. My heart started to beat furiously again, I felt my cheeks burning to my ears.

"Honestly, Yumi. Why were you thinking those ridiculous thoughts? I will never wish to be in anywhere else when I'm with you." Sachiko-sama said before she let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

She suddenly clasped her hands, and seemed like she was in deep thoughts again. She looked down before looking at me, then down again. I had never seen her in such confused state.

"Onee-sama-"

"Yumi… I… I can't do this anymore." She said as she looked me in the eyes with a slightly pained expression. In her eyes I could see her strong resolve.

"Do what, onee-sama?" I felt nervous all of a sudden as I looked back at her with confusion.

I saw her closed her fists on her sides. She inhaled slightly and bit her lower lip just as slight and then she closed her eyes and said "Holding back."

In an instant she pulled me in and kissed me. I froze.

I thought I saw a glimpse of heaven the instant her soft lips touched mine. My eyes went impossibly large and I felt my tears started to form as my heart swelled up with too much happiness I never imagined I'd ever feel.

I closed my eyes and started to kiss her back with all the love I've kept inside for so long._ 'Sachiko… Sachiko… Sachiko…'_ My mind kept calling her name. It was like finding the most precious thing you've longed for ever since. I felt complete… so right.

We shared the sweetest kiss. We were both breathless when we separated our lips, our faces flushed. She held me tight not letting me go. "Yumi, I love you. I don't know since when but you're the one I think of every morning when I wake up. I feel sad when you're not around, your presence will always be known to my heart. The happiest days of my life are with you... and I long for you every time. I love you, Yumi, more than a friend. I love you more than a sister... and I doubt I could ever feel this way for anyone else but you. My Yumi."

I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes after hearing the person dearest in my heart declared her love for me.

"O-onee-sama.." I hugged her just as tight. "I love you, too... more than I could I ever tell you. So much that it pains me to breathe when you're this close yet I know I won't reach you the way you've always reached me. Please tell me this isn't just a dream. Please... tell me you really love me too." I felt desperate but doubts just ran into my mind when I suddenly remembered that it was my most impossible dream, right before me.

"Oh, my Yumi... I can't fool myself anymore. I had buried the truth inside my heart for too long. And yes, it's true, Yumi... I love you." Sachiko-sama held my cheeks and stared right into my eyes before she pulled me in again and kissed all my senses away.

That moment I knew a new start was ahead of us. I'd lie if I said I wasn't even a little bit scared, truthfully I was. But that doesn't mean I feared that new start, I won't back down. I have courage from my love for Sachiko-sama, our love. I felt scared but I never felt this strong before too. With Sachiko-sama by my side, I felt like I could do anything, face everything. I'd stand up against everyone for our love if it was needed, and I'd definitely fight for Sachiko-sama even from her family too. With her by my side... I wouldn't ask for anything more.

After we rained each other kisses and we both calmed down from the flood of our emotions, we just smiled at each other for a while. Sachiko-sama caressed my cheek as I leaned on her touch loving every second of the atmosphere brought by our newly declared love.

"I'm so happy, Yumi." Sachiko-sama said smiling brightly at me.

I held her hand that was caressing my cheek, kissed her palm, and pressed it against my face. I smiled at the goddess before me that never fails to make my heart beat uncontrollably fast. "Me, too, onee-sama, I'm so happy." I felt overwhelmed, it was so sudden. I couldn't believe that my life would change drastically in a short while when Sachiko-sama told me she loved me too.

Small droplets of rain started to hit us. Normally, we would've run to the nearest shed. But that moment we just smiled at each other unmoving.

"Even Maria-sama is blessing us." Sachiko-sama said.

Still standing on the middle of the bridge over the pond, we shared another kiss, in the rain. Her lips were so sweet I couldn't get enough of it. I gasped when I felt her tongue licked my lower lip, I opened my mouth to give her full access. One of my hands was on her neck pulling her close, while the other was on her back. I felt Sachiko-sama's embrace on my waist tightened when I started to move my tongue against hers. My throat let out a small moan as our tongue danced. We separated for air then kissed endlessly again until we were both gasping. Sachiko-sama rested her forehead against mine while we smiled at each other.

"Let's go back inside, Yumi. I don't want you to get sick." Sachiko-sama said when we felt the rain poured heavier. We ran back to their mansion giggling, while we held hands tightly.

* * *

Ehhh~ cheesy right? haha!

Hmm. I don't know if I should continue, I just really wanted to try writing for my favorite pair (YUMIxSACHIKO). Of course this isn't complete with a single chapter and I would really like to focus more on the conflict if I get to that. :3 Though I haven't written anything yet for the next chapter I hope the push will come to me soon. ^u^/


	2. Falling Deeper

**A/N: **Hi! Here's chapter two of Love After all. Again, please excuse my grammar. And thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!~ *bows* :D

Disclamer: I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter II**

**-_Falling Deeper-_**

**Sachiko's POV**

It had been almost a week since we confessed our love. I will never forget that moment for as long as I live. We haven't had our quality time together since that day. We only saw each other thrice that week at school and were only for a short while. Though we talk everyday on the phone, it was still hard to endure the longing I felt.

'_I couldn't even give her a peck on the cheek! Oh God… I miss Yumi!'_

I rolled to my side on the bed. I wanted to run to their house that instant and kiss Yumi all night. _'Patience Sachiko, patience!' _I glanced at the wall clock for the nth time. Yumi said she needed to finish a report so I had to wait till she call me herself.

_'Yumi... what have you done to me?' _I smiled to myself. I can still feel Yumi's lips against mine. It really was a pure bliss. I thought having Yumi by my side was intoxicating enough but I already felt a whole new level of euphoria the first time I kissed her. I felt as if I abused my self-control when I was fighting the urge to grab her and kiss her whenever we saw each other at school. I ran my fingers on my lips, still smiling.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang beside me. I excitedly grabbed it while I sat on my bed feeling really giddy. I exhaled as I berated my self in my mind for acting childish. _'Really Yumi, what have you done to me?' _I couldn't brush the smile off my face when I accepted her call.

"Onee-sama! I'm sorry it took me a while to finish my report." Yumi said on the other line. I can hear the excitement from her tone.

"Good evening Yumi. It's okay, relax." I said gently.

"Good evening onee-sama. I just really miss you, I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday."

"Me too Yumi, I miss you so much. Should we see a movie? Or do you want to go to any place in particular?"

"Movie sounds great onee-sama! It will be dark and it will be okay if we..." Yumi trailed off.

"If we what Yumi?" I asked in a playful voice, though I know what she meant.

"S-snuggle."

"Just snuggle?" I teased as I imagined Yumi's blushing face.

"And k-kiss." Yumi said almost inaudible.

"Oh my!" I feigned a surprised voice.

"O-onee-sama…!"

"What Yumi? I was just surprised that my imouto wanted to attack me in the dark." I teased as Yumi sputtered.

"But I'm also your… girlfriend." Yumi said in a light tone. I can sense her smiling at herself too.

'_My girlfriend.'_ I repeated in my mind. I can feel a new sense of possessiveness towards Yumi. I couldn't help but to close my eyes as I savor the word's sweetness.

"Then that means I'm not the only one missing my girlfriend's warmth." I said in a low voice. I heard Yumi gasped slightly on the other line followed by a moment of silence between us.

"I love you-…"

"I love you-…"

We said at the same time before laughing at our perfect timing. We talked happily that night over the phone till we both felt our eyes got heavy. We said goodnight looking forward to a beautiful day tomorrow together.

* * *

I squeezed Yumi's hands gently as we headed inside the movie house. We chose a seat that was a little far from people who were already seated. Not too long after, the dim lights went off as the movie starts.

"I heard this movie was great, Rei-sama said this made her cry." Yumi whispered, tickling my ears.

"That's great then." I whispered in return before blew in her ears lightly.

"Eeep!" Yumi covered her mouth in surprise.

"Shhh Yumi. You don't want people to throw us out of here, do you?" I said playfully.

I was caught off guard when she gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I stared at Yumi's eyes in the dark.

"Something the matter, onee-sama?" Yumi said trying to fight her smile.

I bit my lower lip when I could not help my self from smiling too. Not saying anything, I moved closer to Yumi. I held her chin as I moved my lips closer to hers stopping at the last inch, not breaking eye contact.

"Don't move." I said when I noticed her closing the space between us.

"…" Yumi didn't move but I felt her breathing became low and quick.

I moved closer slowly. "The movie started already." I said, my lips touching hers in every word ever so lightly, making Yumi stop breathing for a second or two.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi said, still looking at my lips, when I moved away to look at her face.

There was something in her eyes that made me stir up inside, those eyes that are the only ones that can make me feel this way.

I felt my heart beats pacing up.

"But maybe I don't care." I said before I captured her lips.

The kiss was light, feathery, almost like caressing. We smiled at each other in between our soft kisses.

"Do you really love me Yumi?" I asked not because I doubt her, I just wanted to hear her say it again and again.

"I do." Yumi said before kissing me again.

"Say it."

"I love you."

We tried to focus on the movie but we couldn't help but to rain kisses from time to time. We held hands tightly throughout the movie. I felt heat crept up my face whenever Yumi made me eat popcorn from her fingers. In the end we were only able to understand half of what we were watching, though we really enjoy ourselves with each other by our side.

Like we did in our first date, we went window shopping afterwards. I loved how Yumi reacts when I teased her so I ended up teasing her every time only to be rewarded by her cute facial expressions. I couldn't remember any day of my life that I laughed so often like this. I was feeling light and free.

We headed to a nearby park to rest. We sat on a bench facing a wide lake, shimmering from the sun's setting rays. Yumi rested her head on my shoulder, while I rested my head on hers. Our fingers still interlaced on my lap. Warm breeze touched our cheeks as we watched the sun go down slowly.

"It would be nice if I could be like this everyday with you, onee-sama." Yumi said sighing with a gentle smile on her face before she turned her face up to look at me.

I stared in her eyes and smiled in response. We closed our eyes while basking under the sun's glow.

I felt wonderful when Yumi hummed a piano piece by _Yiruma_(*) called _Kiss The Rain_. I played it once for her when I invited her home to spend the weekend. Tears filled her eyes while I played and when I asked her what was wrong she just said _"Beautiful."_

"Yumi?" I called her name gently.

"Yes, onee-sama?"

"Do you love me?"

She kissed my hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I love you." Yumi whispered but I heard it loud and clear.

"Be with me forever." I said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Five months passed and things continued to go well for Yumi and I. We haven't told anyone about our relationship yet but we intended to tell our friends when we're both ready. Though people around us noticed how we changed, how happy we became the past months, we were even teased about our different glow according to them.

I couldn't believe how many times I fell in love with a single person.

I fall in love with Yumi, everyday.

She taught me the most important things I had to learn in my life or rather she made me feel what was really important. My eyes were not hollow anymore. I can see things differently now.

Before I met her, I knew there was something missing in my life, something big. There were times I felt like I was not really living at all- like I was dead. Though my onee-sama taught me how to voice out what I feel, I still felt locked up inside. I lived to meet my family's expectations. I lived for my duty as an Ogasawara. I did not live for my self.

But when I met Yumi… slowly, I felt what life really was. When she was around I felt differently, I felt… so alive.

'_Yumi saved me._'

I remember how I couldn't give her up back then, though I didn't know why. I just felt that I want her close to me. I want her to make me feel the way that she can only do. Then it started to hurt when she's away, I longed for her more and more, till I needed her like I needed air to breathe. That was when I realized I love her. When I knew I couldn't live without her anymore, because she was the very reason why I felt like living.

When she told me she loved me too, I've never been happier in my entire life. Something in me just clicked. And now that we aren't just souers, I was surprised that I could need her even more than I already do. I wanted to touch her more, to have her closer. There were many incidents where I almost forgot to control myself around Yumi, especially when we were alone in their house or in my room. But we both know we're not ready for that yet.

My self control was put in to test again when Yumi came over that afternoon, and we stayed in my room alone…

"Haaah… Onee…sama..." Yumi breathed as I nipped her neck making her arch her back.

I was sitting on the sofa while Yumi sat on me with my lap between her legs. Her hands clutched tightly on my shoulders as my hands went up and down her thighs. I searched for her lips and kissed her hungrily. She responded to kiss me with the same intensity when my hands went underneath her shirt to caress her bare back before slowly shaping down her waist crawling to her flat stomach, till my hands finally rested on top of her breasts.

"Yumi…" I moaned when she pulled me in to kiss me harder.

I started to move my hands on her breasts slightly pressing. We answered each other's moans while our tongues danced in our love's rhythm. Our breathing was rough and ragged. The heat we felt went stronger and I knew I was starting to lose control. My hands were on their own enjoying the feel of Yumi's breasts. One of my hands found its way to unclasp Yumi's bra.

'_More!'_

That was when my phone rang inside my pocket. Yumi shrieked in surprise before she fell down from my lap with her back on the floor.

'_That was…close.'_

Concern rushed through me overcoming the overwhelming heat I felt seconds ago. I immediately went to sit on my knees beside Yumi, ignoring my still ringing phone.

"Yumi! Are you hurt?" I almost panicked to help her get up and sit properly.

"Yes, don't worry I'm okay. Answer your phone onee-sama." Yumi said giggling.

"Okay, just a moment." I gave her a quick kiss before I answered the disturbance.

"Hello?"

"Sachiko! How are you? You sounded annoyed, did I disturb you?" Sei-sama said happily on the other line.

'_Oh why yes, you did!'_ But instead I said "What do you need Sei-sama?"

"So the princess isn't in a good mood after all. You're not so pleased to hear from me, are you?" Sei-sama said jokingly.

"I just didn't expect a call. What can I do for you?"

"Heh… Okay, I'll go straight to the point. Come meet us at our usual café, 4 pm today if you're free. Everyone was already informed and they said they're going except from you and Yumi."

"Alright, I'll meet you all there. I'm going to tell Yumi too so you don't have to call her."

"I'll leave her to you then. Well now, I have to fetch Youko. See you later Sachiko. Bye!"

"Later then, Sei-sama." I said before the call was ended.

Yumi was patiently sitting in front of me. I got up and helped her stand before I led her back to sit beside me on the sofa. I put my arm around her shoulder while she wrapped hers around my waist and leaned closer to me.

"Sei-sama invited us out later. I already agreed because we don't have any other plans for today and I'm sure you want to see everyone too."

"We'll see everyone later? That's great onee-sama! We haven't seen them for months!" Yumi beamed.

"Yes, it's been a while. Do you think we should tell them Yumi?"

"Tell them what onee-sama?"

"About us."

"If you're ready then I'm ready." Yumi smiled.

"Then it's about time that we tell them." I caressed her cheek.

"Do you think they will understand, onee-sama?"

I held her hands and kissed them.

"They are our friends, I think they will be surprised but they will come to understand." I encouraged though I felt a little unsure too.

"I wonder how they will react." Yumi chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay Yumi." I assured her. "Besides, what's more important is that we have each other." I kissed her forehead.

"We'll face everything together. Right, onee-sama?"

"Forever, Yumi."

* * *

(*) Yiruma is a Korean pianist. You might as well listen to his piece 'Kiss the Rain' and imagine the scene where Yumi hummed it. :)

Hohoho.. I really enjoy writing Yumi and Sachiko flirt around so expect more of that! :)  
I really want to update sooner but I can't help procrastinating. T_T The rating might go up the next chapter if I push through writing what I have in mind right now, thing is I don't know how to write smexy scenes effectively. =3=  
And I think you could already guess the appearance of the other roses in the next chapter.~ I would've written this fic with only Yumi and Sachiko all the way but I don't want to be stingy to the other roses since they are all wonderful for me too (though not as much as my favorite pairing XD).  
Oh and the reviews made me really happy, I read them again and again *blush*.  
Well then, till next time! :D


	3. Fears and Promises

**A/N: **I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! It turned out longer than I expected. :') Thank you very much for reviewing!~ :] Reviews help me a lot to think about what should I write next. Though I am excited to write and follow the plot I have on my mind I am still very fickle. ohohoh. This is getting really exciting to write. I can't wait till I reach the conflict! :'D

Disclamer: I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter III**

**-_Fears and Promises-_**

**Yumi's POV**

I felt nervous all of a sudden the moment we were only just a few blocks away from the café where we agreed to meet our friends. The excitement was also reigning because I've waited long enough to tell our dear friends about my relationship with Sachiko-sama. When she told me that we're finally going to tell our friends about us, thoughts about how are we going to tell them, how they are going to react, what am I supposed to say if they don't take it lightly, and stuffs like that played in my mind again and again. Of course I knew my face gave it all away because I lost count on how many times Sachiko-sama squeezed my hands to calm me while she's driving. Though she didn't say anything but smile reassuringly to me whenever I turn to look at her, I know she was thinking about those stuffs too.

But what really bugged was that every time I look at her and she smiles at me, I linger my eyes on her beautiful face even when she turns her eyes back on the road. I wouldn't notice I was ogling at her till she turns to look at me again and her smile would grow bigger with a hint of teasing in her eyes. My face flames and I look down in embarrassment till the thoughts creep back into my mind then Sachiko-sama will squeeze my hands again, smiles at me, and I'll get back to ogling till I get caught again, and again, and again.

'_What are you doing Yumi? Quit staring like and idiot!'_

'_I can't help it! I'm the idiot who's helplessly in love with her breathtakingly beautiful onee-sama.'_

I sighed because I know it was a futile attempt to berate myself, especially because I know I am irrationally in love with the person beside me.

Like gravity, she pulled my sight again, and again I was staring at her with a dreamy expression on my face.

"Yumi, we're here." Sachiko-sama turned to me and spoke.

"Yeah…" I answered absentmindedly. I didn't notice she already turned the engine off for I continued to get drown in her eyes.

Her sapphire orbs met my mocha eyes lovingly for a while, with an amused expression on her face and a small smile on her lips. She tucked some strands of my hair behind my ear and moved closer slowly. She gave me a peck on the lips before moving closer to my ears and whispered.

"Yumi, you're so adorable it kills me. But don't tempt me to take you back in my room right this moment. I swear you won't see our friends or anyone else again for I will lock us up inside forever." Sachiko-sama whispered seriously.

"I'd love that." I answered right away. The thought of having Sachiko-sama for myself forever just thrilled me to the bones.

Sachiko-sama challengingly raised an eyebrow at me before smirking and then turned the car key. The sound of the ignition snapped me back to reality so I tugged her sleeve gently.

"But I don't mind being outside your room too or anywhere else in that matter as long as you're with me. Besides I want to let our friends to know about us already." I said sheepishly.

"Then behave yourself Yumi, or I'll kidnap you for real." Sachiko-sama chuckled.

"I just wonder onee-sama, did you make me drink a love potion or something like that… because I am definitely so under your spell."

Sachiko-sama's eyes widen a bit in surprise before dazzling me with her confident smile.

"Do you mean this?" She said before capturing my lips. Sachiko-sama kissed me tenderly and moved away instantly to watch my longing face.

"Spell huh?" Sachiko-sama teased.

"Onee-sama… Kiss me." I whispered missing the warmth of her lips against mine.

I saw something in Sachiko-sama's eyes flicker as they turned darker while she slowly approached to kiss me.

The atmosphere though was easily cut off when Sachiko-sama's phone rang. She stopped halfway to meet my lips and shut her eyes tightly for a second. I saw her grit her teeth and murmured something I wasn't able to hear. She looked at her phone to see the caller ID and shook her head before answering the call.

"What?" Sachiko-sama answered with a voice so cold it sent shivers to my spine.

"We'll be there in a minute." She said after awhile before ending the call not even bothering to say goodbye.

"Who was that?" I asked gently.

"Sei-sama. She asked where we are and demanded we're late." She said with a cold tone.

"Hmmm…" I moved slowly towards her before I cupped her face with both of my hands and stared in her eyes for a moment. I watched her eyes as it softened quickly, I nuzzled my nose against hers lightly and whispered. "Then let's hurry up, I can still claim my kiss later, lots of them." I beamed at her afterwards giving out my best smile. "I love you."

Sachiko-sama smiled warmly at me in return.

"You know what Yumi? I think I'm the one who's under your spell. I'll get back at you later." Sachiko-sama chuckled.

"Now, now let's go." I said giggling.

* * *

We headed straight to meet our friends in our usual seat when we entered the café, the most secluded part of the café for the usual costumers who enjoyed privacy. Everyone noticed us coming and waved, smiling, very much happy to see each other. Sei-sama got off her seat to welcome us.

"Yumi-chan! I missed you!" Sei-sama was about to glomp me when Sachiko-sama put a protective arm around my shoulder and shifted our positions.

"Hands off Sei-sama." Sachiko-sama said sternly.

"My, my Sachiko. Aren't you stingy? I haven't seen Yumi for months even in school since our breaks are way different from each other. I know you have been spending time with her a lot lately so why can't you let me hug my Yumi-chan a little?" Sei-sama said dramatically.

"I already said this to you many times before Sei-sama, but if you want to cuddle do it with your own petite souer. And correction, she's not your Yumi-chan." Sachiko-sama said with a death glare.

"But I want Yumi-chan! Is it me or you've really grown more overly protective towards Yumi?" Sei-sama said pouting before moving closer to me to pat my head. I felt Sachiko-sama's hold tighten and she was almost hugging me.

"Sei, that's enough. Let them sit first, everyone wants to catch up already." Youko-sama said.

That's was when I noticed our friends were all watching us with a big smile on their faces obviously felt nostalgia because we still acted the same as before. We exchanged hugs and greetings before settling in our seats. Every one of us let us catch up on their present life, telling different stories about experiences in the past months we didn't see each other. It feels like home, I missed everyone in the Yamayurikai.

Rei-sama and Yoshino-san are just as much as before. They are still close, even noticeably closer. Though Rei-sama studies far from home, she always visits Yoshino whenever she got a chance.

Shimako-san and Noriko-chan spent their free times together too because they share the same interests. They told us about their travels and many different people they met along.

Sei-sama and Youko-sama told us that they are going out with each other, nonchalantly like it's the most natural thing in the world, ever since they graduated high school. Their relationship though is long distance because Youko-sama lives near her law school that is very far from Lilian University where Sei-sama dorms and studies. They always find a way to see each other frequently though.

Touko-chan is very busy in a drama school where she needs to stay while she studies acting.

Eriko-sama is very much contented with her current relationship with Yamanobe sensei. She told us that he is a very conservative man that respects her always and willing to be committed with her for years till they both decide to get married.

"Do all of you have some plans this summer next month?" Eriko-sama suddenly asked. "I'd like to invite you all in our private beach resort that I will reserve for a week long vacation for all of us this summer."

"That would be great! Every one must come!" Sei-sama said excitedly.

All of us agreed and we planned to meet up next month in summer. We chatted and chatted some more until it felt like we didn't part for months before.

I gave a gentle squeeze on Sachiko-sama's hand. All the while since we were seated we held hands under the table silently preparing for our revelation just like Sei-sama and Youko-sama did. I almost slipped about our relationship when they told us they are going out. Everyone congratulated them while I was holding back the urge to just say 'Onee-sama and I too!'.

Sachiko-sama looked at me and smiled lovingly before she tilted her head and raised both of her eyebrows to me as if asking for permission. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Sachiko said to gather the attention of our friends.

"It's about time that we let you know about our relationship. Yumi and I share something beyond a sisterly bond, we are in love with each other and we learned our feelings are mutual for five months now." Sachiko-sama raised our interlaced fingers from under the table to kiss the back of my hand. I blushed furiously at the display of affection while my heartbeat erratically in excitement and my overflowing love for Sachiko-sama. "In those months that we spent together as a couple, I already proved to myself how true our love is and I am absolutely serious with Yumi." She continued while looking in my eyes.

"We haven't told our parents about us yet, but I'm sure that will happen not too long from now." Sachiko-sama said determinedly to our friends before turning to look at me again and smiled.

"All I can say is, I love onee-sama…" I said seriously before I looked Sachiko-sama in her eyes. "More than she loves me."

"Want to bet?" Sachiko-sama said as she pinched my nose gently with a bright smile on her face.

I felt a hand covered my tightly held hands with Sachiko-sama now resting on the table. It was Youko-sama's hand.

"I am very happy for the both of you." Youko-sama said as she gave a little squeeze to our hands lightly.

"I waited long enough for the both of you to say those words." Sei-sama said sincerely as her hand followed and covered Youko-sama's hands on our own

Everyone did the same, covered each and everyone's hand on our own.

"We will be always here to support you Sachiko-chan, Yumi-chan". Eriko-sama said encouragingly.

."Yumi-san! At last! I knew you loved Sachiko-sama so much even when we were still in high school. Sachiko-sama, please take care of Yumi." Yoshino-san said with a big smile on her face.

"I know you'll be happy with Yumi-chan, Sachiko. Good luck to you both." Rei-sama said a bit teary eyed in happiness for her childhood friend.

"Yumi-san, Sachiko-sama, I wish you both happiness." Shimako-san said with a gentle smile.

"I wish you happiness too Yumi-san, Sachiko-sama." Noriko-chan said following the words of her onee-sama.

"Take care of my onee-sama, Sachiko-sama. She truly loves you." Touko-chan said with love for her onee-sama and her cousin.

"Thank you so much for your support and acceptance. I am very much grateful to all of you." Sachiko-sama said smiling sincerely.

"Thank you so much! Really… thank you!" I wiped the tears that started to form in my eyes. I don't know how to say how much I am thankful to my friends. I just get this warm feeling in my heart knowing that Sachiko-sama and I are not alone and there are our friends always willing to support us to the cruelty the society might bring forth to us.

We said goodbye to everyone after we spent some more time chatting happily while the teasing went on and on focused to me and Sachiko-sama. It was a great feeling that Sachiko-sama and I can talk freely and openly now about our relationship to our friends. The only down fall was Sei-sama found new ways to tease me and enjoy my peculiar reactions that she called 'cute' while getting Sachiko-sama miffed

* * *

"Onee-sama... I'm so glad that our friends understand us completely." I said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too Yumi, I hope everything gets better for us from now on." Sachiko-sama said then she reached for my hand, kissed my palm and pressed it on her cheek before leaving it there to focus driving.

I caressed her cheek gently. Then I was surprised when I felt something wet on my hand.

"Onee-sama, are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

Sachiko-sama just smiled at me and shook her head. I can see her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong? Pull over, please pull over!" I begged. I can't stand seeing Sachiko-sama crying, it shakes me to my core.

Sachiko-sama did what she's told. She pulled over in the corner of the road lighten by a lamp post. Very few vehicles were passing by because there's another route shorter than the one we took.

"Answer me onee-sama please. What's wrong?" I reached for her and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm just… really happy Yumi." Sachiko-sama said holding my wrist gently.

"I'm really happy too onee-sama. But please tell me what's bothering you for I can feel it."

"I… I'm just too happy… that I'm scared the next moment it will all come down falling to us. I just don't want to lose you Yumi. I don't know what will happen in the future. Right now, I don't know if my parents already have an idea of what's going on between us, and I don't know what they will do if they knew. I just can't lose you Yumi, I can't. I'll die." Sachiko-sama broke down.

I felt my own tears ran down my cheeks, I hugged Sachiko-sama tightly. I know I have to be brave for her, I don't want to lose her either and I'm scared of the unknown too as much as she does, but I know she needs me to be brave for her.

"Hush, onee-sama. I don't know what will happen in the future too, but I know one thing and that is what's important." I caressed her back to calm her as I kissed her temple and her tears away. "I love you, and you love me. I will never leave you… I promise. Even if all the people in the world are against us, even if the stars come down falling unto us, even if the world freeze or burn, as long as my heart is beating… I will never, ever, leave you." More tears came down freely from my eyes, my heart felt so warm by the trueness of my own words. "And you know what onee-sama… I will continue to love you, even if it kills me. I will save the last of my breath to tell you that I love you."

"Yumi... my Yumi. How can you always save me, why do you always give me life? I feel so blessed because I know that you love me." Sachiko-sama hugged me tight as she whispered those sweet words to my ears. "I'll do anything for you, everything Yumi, anywhere, anytime. I can sacrifice everything for you, including myself, just for you. I will tell my parents about us soon Yumi, and if anything happens I will always protect you with all of me. I promise."

Sachiko-sama kissed me hungrily as if afraid I will vanish any second. I responded like it was the last time I'm going to feel her lips against mine. The kiss went deeper and deeper, longer than we have ever kissed before. We did not part until we were both blue and our lungs screamed for air. We both gasped and tried to inhale as much air as we could while our cheeks rested on each other. Sachiko-sama wrapped me in a tight embrace.

After a while, Sachiko-sama let go of me and fixed my hair with both of her hands before kissing me on the lips for a second. She cupped both of my cheeks with her hands and stared right into my eyes.

"Thank you, Yumi. I love you."

"As I love you."

"I love it when you tell me you love me. It makes my heart skip a beat." Sachiko-sama smiled as her cheeks reddened.

I blushed furiously at Sachiko-sama's words. I still feel giddy every moment with her, it always feels like the first time I saw her, and even more.

"I love it when you look at me onee-sama. It makes the world disappear." I said lovingly.

"I'd better take you to your house now Yumi… before my mind go blank and I take you to mine instead." Sachiko-sama said before biting her lower lip and turned the ignition on.

We continued to laugh, tease, and exchange words of love with each other while on our way. Our fears forgotten, but the promises of hope and love were sealed in our hearts.

* * *

I changed the genre because this fic is definitely dramu! I just wanted to emphasize how much Yumi and Sachiko love and adore each other at first. But this is definitely dramu! :D Thinking about the plot I have in mind makes me want to cry already. Ahahah But don't get me wrong, no one will die! :)) We'll get to the drama part slowly~ At first I decided to make this fic short and simple I just wanted to break my heart a little and think how will I fix it later. I already stated I am very fickle so yeah, now I think it will be much worth it if I make this a little longer than planned. Though I still have issues with updating sooner. Please bare with me.~ ehe :")

Gah so tired and sleepy =_=.


	4. All Myself to You

**A/N:** Hello there!~ To my dear readers, you need not to worry because I really dislike sad endings too, so rest assured this fic will have a happy ending of course. ^_^ I am such a big fan of Sachiko and Yumi to give them horrible ending. I wrote in both Sachiko's and Yumi's POV in this chapter, Sachiko first then Yumi. This chapter is quite longer too than the three previous chapters ohohohoh. Oh, and sorry for the slow update!

**Disclamer:** I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

** Chapter IV**

_**-All Myself to You-**_

**Sachiko's POV**

_Mother,_

_It is not in my knowledge if you know about this already, but Yumi and I are in love with each other and it has been months since we became a couple. I deeply apologize if I chose to keep it from you and the rest of our family but please understand that I was just trying to protect Yumi and our relationship for I am not oblivious of what an Ogasawara can do if anyone of you would be against us. I know I cannot hide this from our family for too long and so I wanted to tell you first, mother. Forgive me for it is cowardly to confess through this letter but I want to give you some time to think about it first before you give me your judgment._

_Ever since I was a child I knew what my duties are and what are expected for me to do as an Ogasawara. I have worked very hard mother, to be a proper lady. I did everything in my best to be worthy of our name and to not ever put us on shame. I do not blame you or father, or anyone else in our family why I turned into someone who set her heart into stone and believed perfection is her destined way of living. But Yumi saved me, mother, I have to be honest of how I feel for her. She picked me up from the darkest of my days, guiding me back to light and made me feel how to be alive. Yumi is the only one who can bring me so much joy that I had never known before she came into my life. I do not know how much is the extent of my love for her but I know that she is all that I need._

_I will not ask for your support and acceptance for I know that that would be asking for too much. But please mother, never do anything that will hurt Yumi in any way- that is all I ask from you. I am still very grateful to you and father for cancelling my engagement with Suguru before I graduated high school. Thank you for listening to the both of us when we said there is no way we could ever love each other and live happily as husband and wife. I've worked harder to fulfill my promise to make up for that opposition and to be responsible of my decisions. Now I am ready to face all the consequences you will give, on my own, if you do not approve of my relationship with the girl I love. I will tell father and grandfather about this immediately when I get home from a week vacation with my friends and Yumi. Please do think about it mother. I'll accept if ever our family decides to disown me our throw me out of the Ogasawara clan because of this, just leave Yumi be._

_I am very sorry if I failed and disappointed you, mother. _

_ Your daughter,_

_ Sachiko_

My hands were trembling as I re-read my letter to mother. I closed my eyes as I swallowed hard before I let out a long breath. I folded the letter neatly and placed it over Mother's drawer where she could find it immediately when she wakes up. Father is gone for the whole week, he is probably in his mistress' house, and I knew mother was still sleeping when I went to their bedroom to leave my letter of confession. It took me a great deal to finally do it but all the while I only had one thing on my mind that gave me courage.

'_Yumi'._

I looked at mother's peaceful sleeping face before I walked up to her to kiss her forehead. I love my mother dearly, she is very important to me. I knew there's a big chance that she will be deeply hurt to learn that her daughter loves another girl and is willing to turn away from her family for that. But Yumi is not just another girl… she is the girl I would do anything for.

"I'm so sorry mother." I whispered before I turned to leave.

I went back to my bedroom and packed my things. This was the day we agreed to meet and spend a week of vacation with our friends at Eriko-sama's private beach resort. I checked if I packed everything I will need before I readied myself to leave. It was still a little dark when I drove to Yumi's house to fetch her. We have to meet early with our friends so we can get to Eriko-sama's resort before noon.

My thoughts were still preoccupied with my letter to mother as I drove. I knew that if I don't stop thinking about it, it will ruin my vacation with Yumi. I imagined her distraught face before I shook my head vigorously. I decided I need to rearrange my thoughts so I could enjoy this whole week with her and so I promised myself not think about the letter anymore. Her smiling face came into my mind and I instantly felt excited.

I smiled to myself as I stepped on the gas harder so I could get to Yumi's house quickly.

* * *

"So, are you all ready leave?" Youko-sama said.

Everyone was already at the meeting place. Yoshino-chan, Shimako-chan, and Noriko-chan will ride on Rei's car while Youko-sama and Touko-chan will ride on Sei-sama's, and of course Yumi will ride with me. Eriko-sama was already waiting for us in her beach resort. Sei-sama and Youko-sama knew how to get there so Rei and I will follow their car, though they also gave us a map just in case we get separated.

"Yes!" Everyone said enthusiastically.

"Then let's get going. Everyone be careful." Youko-sama said before getting in Sei-sama's car, everyone soon followed and got in their assigned ride.

"I'm so excited onee-sama! I'm sure this week is going to be so fun especially because I'm with you." Yumi beamed at me before leaning in to kiss my cheek when we got in my car.

"Me too, Yumi." I smiled widely at her. I moved to put her seatbelt on for her before I cupped her cheeks and I stared in her eyes. "Let's make a lot of fun memories together." I kissed her forehead and I felt her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Mmmmmh… You smell so good onee-sama." Yumi said as she nuzzled her nose on my neck.

"You're tickling me Yumi." I giggled slightly before I nibbled her earlobe in return.

"Eeeeep!" Yumi squealed a little in surprise before giggling. She held my cheeks so I could face her and rained kisses all over my cheeks. I captured her lips and we smiled widely at each other in between our soft kisses.

But our display of affection was stopped when Rei suddenly honked at us to get our attention. We looked at each other before we broke into laughter.

"We better go now Yumi, or they will leave us." I chuckled as I put my seatbelt on.

Yumi just giggled at me in response. This is definitely going to be a great day.

We had a lot of fun throughout the whole drive to Eriko-sama's beach resort. We talked about mundane things endlessly and we laughed heartily about silly things. While I was driving, Yumi fed me from her fingers with her packed snacks and it was the first time in my life that I had ever tasted Lays, and other junk foods. Sometimes I got surprised because of the sudden flashes of Yumi's digital camera. I couldn't count how many times she took a picture of me while I was not looking.

We were all in awe when we reached our destination. It was an absolutely stunning place. The sand was powdery white and the ocean was an enchanting blue mimicking the sky's color in a perfect weather. Just being there makes anyone calm.

Eriko-sama welcomed us warmly and ushered us to her beach house. The interior of the house was just as much as beautiful as its surroundings. Everyone paired up to share a room, Yumi and I, Youko-sama and Sei-sama, Rei and Yoshino-chan, Shimako-chan and Noriko-chan, even Eriko-sama will share a room with Touko-chan. We went first to our assigned room to settle our things before we went to the dining room to eat lunch. The idle talks continued as well as the teasing and other things we used to do when we were still in the Rose Mansion as the members of Yamayurikai. We ate like a family and it made me feel really at home.

Yumi and I moved freely as a couple in front of our friends. We even feed each other while we ate lunch, of course that made us the center of the teasing again, but we were both happy and so we didn't really care. We went back to our rooms when we finished eating lunch to change to our swimsuits.

"Yumi, I've finished changing you can use the dressing room now." I said after I got out of the dressing room wearing only my two piece swimsuit. Yumi was facing the window so she didn't see me got out.

"Yes, onee-sa—" Yumi's words were cut off when she turned to face me. I saw her swallowed before she gaped at me, her eyes traveling up and down my body.

I felt a little shy but seeing Yumi's reaction made me smile inwardly.

"Yumi, you're drooling." I teased boldly.

"H-huh?" Yumi's hand automatically wiped the corners of her mouth unconsciously and her jaw dropped when she noticed me covering my mouth to suppress my laughter.

"Pffttt…"

"Mou… Really onee-sama, that's not funny!" Yumi whined as her face blushed tremendously.

"Sorry Yumi, I couldn't help it." I wiped the corners of my eyes as I apologized while still trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's your fault onee-sama…..y-you're so gorgeous, just like a goddess." Yumi said shyly smiling at me with her glowing eyes.

"S-silly Yumi… but thank you." It was my turn to blush. "Go change to your swimsuit now too." I said after I walked up to her and kissed her lightly.

"Okay, excuse me onee-sama." Yumi grinned at me before going to the bathroom to change.

I readied my towel and sun block while waiting for Yumi. I couldn't help glancing at the queen size bed Yumi and I will be sharing later. My thoughts ran wild instantly. My cheeks felt warmer cause of the indecent thoughts. _'Will I be able to control myself?'_ I shook my head to clear it. _'This is no good. Until Yumi says she's ready I'm not going to take advantage of her.'_ I nodded at my resolve.

"Onee-sama, I'm done changing." I heard Yumi said.

I turned to look at her only to see Yumi wrapped with a towel.

"Why did you wrap yourself with that towel? Take it off. I want to see how you look with your swimsuit on Yumi."

"B-but I'm not as beautiful as onee-sama."

"What are you saying? You are and will always be the most beautiful creature in my eyes, Yumi." I smiled at her lovingly.

Yumi blushed and smiled in return before taking the towel off her body slowly. I stood motionless as I gazed at Yumi up and down. I felt so warm instantly by the sight before my eyes. Yumi's body indeed matured, I felt it whenever I touch her but I didn't know she was this sexy. I blinked a few times still speechless. My heart was thumping loud and my mind shouted _'My Yumi…mine'_.

"Onee-sama I—" Yumi started.

"I can't find the right words to describe how beautiful you are, my Yumi..." I said almost like a whisper.

I walked to Yumi abruptly before I held her shoulders and I looked deep into her eyes for a moment. She cupped my face as she smiled gently at me. Our eyes spoke for ourselves telling great lengths of love. I let my hands slide from her shoulders to her waist slowly hugging her. We both gasped when our bodies touched. Yumi then closed the small gap between our lips to kiss me hard. I walked forward taking her with me until I was pressing her against the wall. Our kiss continued to go deeply while our hands traveled on each other's body, pressing, squeezing, caressing, here and there. Our moans and gasps filled the room as our body grew hotter and hotter.

I knew my control will be long gone if I don't stop that moment. My need for Yumi is overwhelming it almost scared me. I was about to untie her swimsuit when I clutched the strings instead and broke our kiss. I rested my forehead on the wall behind Yumi as she clutched me to herself and our body still tightly pressed against each other. For a moment we didn't speak trying to catch our breaths while our eyes shut tightly.

"Yumi, Yumi…" I called her name gently.

"Yes, onee-sama…" Yumi answered kissing my jaw.

"We need to meet our friends down before they interrupt us here. I know they are beginning to wonder why we are taking so long to change… Besides, I can't control myself any longer." I said before I looked in her eyes and I saw her desire and passion that I knew was clearly visible in my eyes too.

"Right, onee-sama." Yumi said sighing before I saw her unconsciously licked her lips.

"You are so very tempting." I smiled before I gave her a quick kiss and caught her hand.

I went to get our towels and sun block while Yumi went to get her camera from her bag. With our fingers still interlaced, I led Yumi out of our room to meet our friends downstairs. We met Youko-sama and Sei-sama along the hall looking quite as red as we are. Sei-sama grinned mischievously but she said nothing.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

We headed straight to the beach after meeting our friends. The blue sky was filled with few clouds covering the sun and the water temperature was perfect for swimming. I took a lot of pictures of everyone but mostly Sachiko-sama. I went to play beach volleyball with everyone else while she stayed under a big umbrella chatting happily with Youko-sama and Eriko-sama. I was accidentally hit by the ball on the face twice while we were playing because I always find myself looking at Sachiko-sama instead of focusing where the ball is heading.

"Yumi! Watch Out!" And there came the third time the ball crashed on my face and I fell on my bottom.

"Itatatatai…" I moaned while I rubbed my forehead. It wasn't long when I found Sachiko-sama by my side afterwards. She held my chin up and surveyed my face with a worried look.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

"Yes, onee-sama. It doesn't hurt that much." I smiled sheepishly. I felt guilty for worrying Sachiko-sama. She'd been throwing disturbed glances at me while I was playing ever since the first time the ball hit my face. She was about to stop me play the second but I reassured her I was okay so she let me go, but this time, apparently, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, hey, it was an accident." Rei-sama raised both of her hands in front of her in defense when Sachiko-sama glowered at her because the ball that hit my face the third time was from Rei-sama's spike.

"Onee-sama, it's okay. It is my fault because I was not paying attention. I'm sorry for worrying you." I said softly.

Sachiko-sama just shook her head slightly and helped me get up. I knew she was still irritated so I decided I had to do something about her mood.

"Please excuse us." I bowed before I grabbed Sachiko-sama's hand and I took her with me towards the side of the beach where it was widely shaded from the sun. We were a bit far from our friends so we couldn't see them anymore from there.

"Why did you bring me here Yumi?" Sachiko-sama said. She wasn't angry or stern but her tone wasn't pleasant either.

"Onee-sama… Are you still mad?"

"No Yumi, just please try to be careful all the time. I don't like seeing you getting hurt." She sighed.

"I'm sorry onee-sama. I was just kind of… distracted. I… Honestly, I just couldn't take my eyes off you." I blushed furiously at my confession.

"Oh, is that so?" Sachiko-sama's lips twitched a smile while her cheeks brightened pink.

"Really… So can you please forgive me for worrying you?" I looked at her with my best puppy eyes.

"Hmm. Only if you can tell the world you love me." Sachiko-sama teased but she was smiling widely now.

To her surprise, I ran towards the water until it was my knee-level.

"Please stop right there, onee-sama." I said before her feet reach the sea when she followed me.

"What are you doing Yumi?"

I just smiled at her before I turned around to face the horizon and I put hands on the sides of my mouth. I took a deep breath before I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Aishiteru, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama!"

I turned to look at Sachiko-sama when the breeze blew harder so I had to tuck my hair behind one of my ears to keep it from covering my face. I beamed at her surprised expression. She didn't move and remained silent with her eyes still wide open so I playfully spread my arms widely before I ran to attack her with a hug. She twirled us instantly when she caught me so we won't fall down because of the impact.

"There, am I forgiven?" I asked smiling. My hands were locked behind her neck while she hugged my waist closer to her.

Sachiko-sama nodded with a loving smile. "I love you too, Yumi." She said breathlessly before she hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. I rested my cheeks on her chest as I listen to her heartbeats while she held me tight with one hand while caressing my hair with the other. We stayed like that for a long while, silently listening to the waves and the singing birds around us. I sighed contentedly feeling my heart bursting with love. Like always whenever I'm with Sachiko-sama, I wished for time to stop that very moment.

* * *

The evening came and all of us decided to retire early to our rooms and rest our tired bodies from too much playing on the beach earlier. Everything was calm that summer night as the moon shone brightly and the stars spread all over the wide sky. Sachiko-sama and I were already in our nightgowns lying peacefully on the carpeted floor of one of the big guest rooms of Eriko-sama's beach house. We drew the curtains to the sides of a glass sliding door to the veranda so we could look up and bask under the evening sky as we lay beside each other on the warm carpeted floor.

"Yumi, what will you do if you find a man that attracted you?" Sachiko-sama asked suddenly.

"Pffft… Too bad, I believe I am and can only be interested in only one and she is in fact not a man." I answered right away.

"But what if you find a woman that looks exactly like me?" She asked again. I think she knew the answers but she still wanted to hear me say them.

"I am dazzled with your looks onee-sama, that is true, but I love you not because of your looks or anything that doesn't sum up 'you'. I may think she's lovely but you will always be better among any other." I grinned. "What about you onee-sama? What will you do if you find someone so much, in every aspect, better than me?"

"There's nothing better than having you, Yumi." Sachiko-sama said proudly.

"Oh, I know one!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I know nothing sort of anything better." She said quite challengingly.

"I should think you're right onee-sama because having you is not better. It is certainly the best!" I giggled.

"You're so full of me, aren't you?" Sachiko-sama laughed heartily with me.

"What are you planning to do when you graduate onee-sama?" I asked suddenly in a quiet tone.

"I am going to take over our company. Father wants me to, as soon as I graduate. I do not object in the least of course, for it is my duty and I swore I'd make up for cancelling my engagement with Suguru." Sachiko-sama said whilst playing with my fingers with her own. "What about you Yumi? Have you decided what to do for your self?"

"I… I will stay where ever you are onee-sama." I chuckled. "Will you accept me as your secretary?"

"My, Yumi! It will be wonderful for me to work with you, I know." Sachiko-sama gave out a chuckle of her own.

"Then it is settled." I grinned and rolled to my side so I could face her.

"We shall live together of course and we will have your father design our house for us." Sachiko-sama said looking at the sky as if seeing our future there with a gentle smile on her face and a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I want a big garden onee-sama, and we will plant roses there and other lovely flowers and plants." I said dreamily.

We talked about our future more and more and planned things with each other. The night was incredibly charming and our wonderful dreams seemed not so very distant from that point. I knew that what ever may come, I will be happy with Sachiko-sama. Even if we follow a different course from what we are planning that moment, I'd still look forward to the future thrilled because I was certain I won't be without the one I love.

"Yumi, dance with me?" Sachiko-sama held out her hands to me.

I sat on the bed when she told me to wait a moment. She went somewhere in the corner of the room and the next thing I knew I was hearing the piano piece _*Kiss the Rain_ playing quite in a low volume but enough to fill the room with its gentle sound.

I knew the melody of that piano piece by heart because the first time Sachiko-sama played it to me, I just felt incredible and at the same time sad. Incredible because Sachiko-sama looked heavenly beautiful and even more while she played and the sweet music surrounded only the two of us alone in that room. Sad because all the love I have for her was threatening to wash all my senses away that it hurt so bad to try and keep it from bursting. Before I knew it, tears just rolled down my face and I could only mutter _'Beautiful'_ when she asked what was wrong. That moment seemed not too long ago and here I am now staring lovingly at my beloved and being stared at the same way in return.

I just smiled at her before I took her hand. Our eyes locked on each other while we moved our bodies, swaying very slowly and gently. The room wasn't exactly warm but it wasn't cold either and it was just dimly lighted by the small lamps on the bed side. And under the little glow of the heavens we danced softly like thin air in that solemn room.

"Onee-sama," I drew her closer resting my cheek against hers and wrapping my arms on her neck tighter "When we're together like this, close enough not to let air pass, it feels surreal yet it feels so true. Like me, being with you, is more natural than the word natural itself. I don't even need to wonder why everything I think and do is connected to you."

"Yumi... Do you know that we belong together… like the moon and stars in a clear night. Because when I look up, all I see is you and me." and then she kissed me.

We kissed gently and softly like the melody of the music playing continuously on replay. Our touches were light and feathery, but our hearts were beating mad. Our holds became tighter and tighter but our kissed stayed gentle as if we're struggling to hold on to something but afraid it will break any moment if we're not careful enough. I felt Sachiko-sama trembled like I did.

We stumbled on the bed and I ended up laid on my back and Sachiko-sama on top of me. We were not aware of our pants and ragged breathings as we moaned in our gentle kisses while we touched and caressed each other with trembling hands.

"Umph… On—onee-sama…" I tried to suppress a moan when she kissed me all over my neck slowly. Our hands intertwined with each other pressed hardly at our sides on the bed.

"Yumi… Yumi… are you sure?" Sachiko-sama panted as she held my face and pressed her forehead against mine while looking in my eyes. I can see she was struggling to control herself and not lose to temptation, but I've made up my mind.

"Onee-sama… don't be scared. I am yours. I give… all myself to you." I smiled softly at her before I looked at her lips. I held her chin before I closed my eyes and slowly moved to kiss her.

I felt Sachiko-sama took my hand before placing it on her chest and covering it on her own. "Yumi, always remember that you are the only one who can make my heart beat like this." I felt her heart drumming out of her chest and I almost heard it from our little distance. But I already knew the sound of her heart and I can feel it just like how she feels mine anywhere in any situation. That's why we can always find each other easily amidst a great deal of people anywhere, for our hearts know and love each other deeply.

Sachiko-sama went back to kissing me deeper. Her hands did not tremble that much anymore and every touch felt blazing on my skin. We started undressing each other until we were both naked under the thick sheets. Our hands traveled eagerly on each other's bodies and there was no part left not kissed. I marveled at Sachiko-sama's beauty as she threw her head back in pleasure and sweat dripped all over her body. Our hairs were both tangled and our breathings rough but everything seemed enchanting and my senses were widely awake. Our gasps, moans, pants, and muffled screams filled the room as we made love to each other all night. It was wonderful beyond words that I can't keep my tears from flowing often times while we were tenderly loving each other. I will never forget that moment for all of my life that for the very first time I felt an indescribable pleasure from our love. And it was as if everything was new between us again afterwards, our eyes sparked a new glow.

I fell asleep instantly with my head rested on Sachiko-sama's chest and my arm draped over her body while she wrapped her arms around me as she joined me in my sleep.

We slept soundly and peacefully.

Just when I thought everything was perfect. The daybreak came.

I was awakened by the ringing of Sachiko-sama's phone. I would've ignored it because I still felt tired and my body ached for more sleep but the ringing went on and on and I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. I moved to get it from the drawer beside our bed and saw that there were already 41 missed calls from Sachiko-sama's father. I paled instantly because I sensed that it was because of an emergency. Just when I was about to answer the call, the ringing stopped so I decided to wake Sachiko-sama up.

"Onee-sama, onee-sama…" I stirred her gently. I got no response so I had to use a different way of waking her. I knew she wasn't a morning person. I kissed her earlobe first and then I trailed kisses on her jaw, her cheeks, and then on her lips. I felt her responding not too long after and then I moved to whisper in her ear.

"Onee-sama, you have to answer your phone. Your father is calling you, here." I placed her phone in her hand.

Sachiko-sama just moaned and opened her eyes a bit to look at her phone. She looks as if she would go back to sleep instantly if she blink. And then she sat up all of a sudden and called her father back.

"Father…" Sachiko-sama said followed by a long silence while she was listening to her father talk. "Mother! Where? I will be there quickly." She said afterwards, I heard panic from her voice. She threw her phone aside, got up and dressed hurriedly.

"Onee-sama? What's wrong? Are you leaving?" I asked when she didn't say anything. I felt really nervous too seeing how she reacted.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I will explain later but for now I have to go." Sachiko-sama said not even looking at me and continued to walk across the room and slid some things in her bag hurriedly. Her face was so still but I knew she was in a panic.

I wrapped the sheets around my body because it suddenly felt cold. I got up and walk towards Sachiko-sama. She didn't even notice me walking up to her and she just continued to walk across the room. I hugged her tightly from behind to keep her still and I felt her stiffen.

"Calm down, onee-sama. I won't let you go until you calm down." I said in a low voice trying to soothe her. I rested my ears on her back and I listened till her heart beat slowed and she relaxed a little in my hug. She sighed deeply before she turned to face me.

"Thank you Yumi. I'm sorry, things are just complicated now but I will explain everything to you later. I have calmed down a bit thanks to you." She hugged me tight.

"Are you sure you're okay now? Do you want me to come with you?" I asked worriedly.

"No Yumi, stay here and enjoy your vacation. I promise I will call you once I settled everything. Don't worry about me, Yumi, I will be okay. I love you." Sachiko-sama said assuring me as she caressed my back.

"Alright… Be careful onee-sama. Call me as soon as you can, okay? I love you too. I miss you already." I said as she buried her face on my head for a moment.

"I will. Take good care of yourself while I'm gone. I'll see you later, my Yumi." Sachiko-sama kissed me hard and crushed me in a tight embrace before she went out of the room.

I walked back to the bed and sat there still for a long while. Was everything as dull as this before? I let out a sigh.

"Sachiko-sama… Come back to me now."

* * *

_*Kiss the Rain- _The piano piece by Yiruma I mentioned in chapter two. :D

There.~ Are you feeling *badump, badump, badump* too? Like why did the Sachiko mention her mother while talking to her father on the phone? I guess we're up to some drama now in the next chapter.

I'm sorry if somehow the scenes seemed hurried. T_T It will take me so long if I described everything immensely and I'm afraid I'm not that good of a writer and I will just do it worse than it already is. But I really want those scenes to happen here and so I included them even if they seemed really fast and they lacked of a certain feel, and so I'm sorry T_T. I will try to write more sensible the next time, and I hope you're still with me when I get there.

I thank you all very much for the reviews! They kept me really inspired and I wish I could update so fast, like everyday, but I know I don't have the skills yet to do that. So please continue to inspire me, and tell me what you think about the things I write.~

Oh geez, I blabbed too much. Eheheh ^_^''


	5. To Save an Angel

**A/N:** Hello again! Writing this chapter honestly made me cry buckets, of course I had to imagine how our Sachiko feels. Gahhhh TTATT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter V**

_**-To Save an Angel-**_

**Sachiko's POV**

I winced at the throbbing pressure on my head.

I feel an overwhelming worry for mother, and my conscience is suffocating me. I am nearly a hundred percent sure that I'm the one at fault why mother is lying here in the hospital bed, unconscious.

According to the doctor, mother had a chronic heart failure due to hypertension thus she fell into a coma. Thankfully, she was already out of danger but the doctor can't tell when she will regain consciousness. She is still under observation and we have to wait for further findings of her current state.

I buried my face on my palms as I bit my quivering lips hard. My eyes are already swollen from too much crying and my head continued to surge painful throbs.

'_What have I done? This is entirely fault… If I didn't confess so suddenly, this wouldn't happen to Mother. Was I being too selfish? Did I just think of my happiness alone? I'm so sorry mother…'_

Father looks as miserable as I am. Maybe he feels guilty too and he must have been blaming his self as well. He just stayed at mother's side while holding her hand, refusing anything that will require him to leave.

"Sachiko, go home and rest. I will take care of the things here. Come back when you're fully rested, you look so pale." Father said in his strained weak voice. I stayed in the hospital all day and I already feel exhausted from lack of sleep and worrying. I haven't even eaten anything yet since yesterday's dinner at Eriko-sama's resort.

"I will come back as soon as I can, father." I stood slowly from the couch hesitatingly. I knew I couldn't disobey his orders even if I wanted to stay.

I went home straight from the hospital. I didn't have an appetite to eat so after I took a bath I went to mother's room nervously to find my letter. Father didn't say anything about it so I assumed he didn't see it, I must hide it before he does.

'_Where is it?'_

I searched frantically throughout mother's drawers and some other places where she might have kept the letter, but I found nothing. I didn't give up searching until I am sure I've checked all the possible places thoroughly. Confused, I went back to my room with unsteady steps.

I began to feel so dizzy. My head is still throbbing and I know I pushed myself too hard today.

I sat down on my bed trying to think where that letter could be. I left it on mother's drawer- surely she had seen it and worried over it till she fell ill. I massaged my temples as I shut my eyes tightly.

'_What if… what if,' _I gulped before I continued that thought. _'Father found it?'_

My eyes went wide and I turned white as a ghost. I trembled while my heart beat almost deafening. My vision went blurry before I looked up and I saw a glimpse of the face I was longing for all day.

'_Yumi…'_

Everything turned black as I collapsed on the bed and fell into a distraught slumber.

* * *

/-S&Y-/

"_Sachiko! Sachiko! Help me please!" Yumi called out to me._

_Two men were dragging her away from me while I am being held down by three men to keep me from escaping._

"_Yumi!" I kicked and shouted as I try to break free from their firm hold, forgetting about my fear of men. All that remained in my head is that I must save Yumi._

_Out of nowhere, I saw Father walked up to Yumi. He stared at her with angry eyes before he lifted his hands to Yumi's neck. My eyes almost fell from their sockets when I saw what he did. He lifted Yumi as he choked her._

"_NO! Stop! Let go of Yumi! Please stop! Don't hurt her! Please, I'm begging you!" I struggled with all my force and energy to break free, but to no avail. I sobbed loudly, my tears are overflowing and I feel as if I'm being choked as well. Father won't listen to me. He continued to choke Yumi so hard while gritting his teeth with his eyes fuming mad._

_Yumi's shaking hands tried to detach the two strong grips on her neck. Her expression showed nothing but pain and seeing her like that drives my sanity away. Suddenly, one of her hands started to reach for me weakly, slowly stretching her arm towards me, before it fell limp on her side and she stopped moving all together. My heart stopped beating for what seemed eternity…_

"YUMI!" I shouted my lungs out and sprang my body forward.

Then I realized I am still in bed, covered with sweat and tears, shivering. I sat there unblinking, grasping the blanket so hard while I tried to remember how to breathe.

'_That was just a nightmare! Yumi is safe with everyone at Eriko-sama's resort right now. Calm down, Sachiko, it's not real.' _I tried to reassure my self in my mind but my tears refused to stop flowing.

'_If… if something happens to Yumi… I swear… if something happens to her… oh God! I can't even…'_

I crawled out of bed. My mind is already set on one thing… I need to see father. If he knows about the letter, blames us for what happened to mother, and tries to hurt Yumi… I will do whatever it takes to stop him. I don't care whatever he might do to me, just not to her. Not to her!

'_I will protect you Yumi. I will never forgive myself if I fail.'_

* * *

/-S&Y-/

When I got back to the hospital, father was currently talking to mother's doctor. So I was left alone with my mother in her hospital suite. I watched her intently with my worried guilty eyes. She seemed so still.

Mother had always been good to me. She trained me to be a proper lady, but I knew and felt that she loved me as her daughter so much. I obeyed everything she told me to, not just because I knew it was my duty, but also because I loved her as my mother deeply.

I reached for her hand and pressed it softly. "Mother, please wake up. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I whispered gently to her unmoving hand.

I heard the door behind me open. I slowly turned to look and saw my father with a worse expression on his face than he had yesterday. My hands started to shake slightly as I nervously stood up.

"Sachiko…" My father started.

"Yes, Father?"

"I talked to the doctor and according to their findings it may take years before your mother wake up from her state of coma. She needs to be transferred to San Francisco where they have more advanced technologies that specialize in conditions like hers. Everything that is needed to be arranged before we could leave was already settled, and you are coming with us. You will continue to study abroad, Sachiko, we might not be able to come back here anymore. Prepare your things and I expect no complaints coming from you. Say goodbye to your 'friends', before our flight tomorrow." Father said looking straight into my eyes, and his lips pressed hard into a thin line.

I stared at him in utter shock and stood there with my lips almost hanging open. He definitely saw the letter. _'And he wants to take me away from Yumi!'_

"Do I need to repeat my self, Sachiko?" Father said when I didn't say anything for a while.

"Father, I-…" I thought quickly of my following words, in the end I chose what's wise to say right now. "I understand."

"Very well, then." Father dismissed before he went to sit beside mother's hospital bed.

"Excuse me, Father." I said before I fled from the room.

* * *

/-S&Y-/

I went to my car and sat there shaking nervously.

'_What should I do?'_

My father wants me to leave the country with them. Even it was unspoken, I saw in his eyes that he wants me to be away from Yumi.

Just thinking of being far away from her sucks out the life from me, how can I survive that? I know she loves me and if I decide to leave her like this, how can she survive that? We complete each other, we need to be together. Not being with her is already painful, but being separated for good? How can I count that as living? If I leave, all that will remain in me is nothing but a body that exists without direction. If I leave Yumi, I leave my life.

Yet if I disobey my father to stay, I know exactly what may happen. My dream haunted me again. I know Yumi's life will be in danger and I am powerless against my father. Can I protect her while I'm with her? Can I fight for her when just a snap of my father's fingers, Yumi will soon drop lifeless? How can I risk her life for my selfish wish to live with her?

I didn't realize my tears already washed over my face. I didn't care if my sobs get louder every second. My heart is wrenching inside of me as my throat let out painful cries. It felt like I couldn't take hurting like this anymore, everything seems just too cruelly painful.

'_I'm so sorry Yumi… I put your life in danger like this. I'm so sorry if I am not enough to protect you. I wish I never existed while you live your life normally before I ever came and dragged you into my dark world. You deserve to live a wonderful life with peace… not like me. Everything is my fault, Yumi. If only I hadn't existed…'_

"N-no…" Before I fell into the pit of my despair, I struggled to grip back my senses. I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts.

'_I trust Yumi's love. I don't think she will ever wish that I cease from existing. I believe that she loves me that much, I trust her. I must be thankful that even for a short while in my life, I had Yumi. I am eternally blessed that she once loved me_.'

But now, I have to give her all back what I tried to share with her all this time. I must do what it takes to give her normal life back, like before she met me, I owe her much more than that. Maybe it's time that I quit from imposing into her life.

I must leave.

I know that leaving means hurting Yumi, and I despise everything that hurts her. But I must leave even if I have to despise myself because she still has a chance of happiness without me. Perhaps someday, even if not too soon, she will start to recover and continue to live with her family, with her own and our friends happily. Even if I have to be gone from her life, she will not be alone. And perhaps… perhaps someday, someone… someone will replace me in her heart and she will be perfectly happy again.

My body reacted at my thoughts, I shivered vigorously. I had to grip my head for it felt like exploding. I felt like being stabbed all over my body, particularly my heart. It was as if I am being shoved into a pile of ice. My eyes felt dry but the tears kept going. I pressed my teeth hard together as my chest heaved up and down fast. I am already suffering from withdrawal from Yumi just by just by the thought of it.

'_Can you take that, Sachiko, Yumi in the arms of someone else?' _A shot of pain stung inside me. I closed my fists hard and let my nails hurt me physically though impossibly comparable to what I feel in my chest right now.

'_Absolutely not…' _I shivered when my nightmare replayed in my head that moment. I knew it's the other way around. _'But I have to bear it for her.' _I gasped for air when my heart felt like crumbling.

'_Yumi might hate you for this, Sachiko, will you accept that?' _Another round of stabs filled me. This time I let out a sad piercing small cry and then sound of my sobs began to hurt me more.

'_That might kill me.' _I felt more drained. I let my arms slowly limp on my sides while I rested my back on my car seat as I threw my head up and stared at nothingness. _'But I promised to protect her.'_

There's no way I'd risk her life, even if it breaks her now, when I know she still have a chance to be happy again. Even if this means I have to continue breathing without Yumi, my love, my happiness, my life itself, I'd be satisfied hoping that someday, somewhere in this world the meaning of my very existence is smiling. I'll have to hold on that hope.

'_I don't know for how long or how short I am going to survive without you, right now I don't care. But Yumi…' _I bit my lip hard,_ 'this is what I think is best for you.'_

I shut my eyes as more tears rolled down my face as I smiled bitterly for the first time since I left Yumi at the resort.

"Is this what they call loving unconditionally? I didn't know it has to be this crazy." I chuckled quietly to myself followed shortly by my stifled sobs. I want to curl up in a ball right now and shut the world from my self.

'_I'm sorry, Yumi. But I have to say goodbye because I love you.'_

Though the truest of love is the most beautiful thing, it kept me to the boundaries of reality, because it is also the most painful.

* * *

Nghhhhhhh… poor Sachiko..  
So much dramu! I want to write the next chapter soon! I wanna know what shall happen next ahhh~  
Thanks so much again for the reviews! *power hugs*

Ja!~ ^_^


	6. TORTURE

**A/N: **Hi! I wrote this chapter in normal POV so we could have both Yumi and Sachiko's perspective at the same time. Honulicious, Chinensis' Fan, AblatedCrayon, and DL, thank you so much for reviewing chapter 5! *bows* I will really try harder to improve my writing and grammar! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter VI**

_**-TORTURE-**_

**Normal POV**

"I am in love with Yumi." Sachiko declared in front of Yumi's parents and Yuuki. She went to their house immediately from the hospital, deciding to do what ever she can for Yumi, before she leaves. "And I am blessed for she's in love with me too."

Yumi's mom and dad stared at her in utter confusion. The words that just came from the heir of one of the most powerful family in Japan, and a lady too on top of that, just seemed incomprehensible that moment. Yuuki just nodded slightly in understanding, he knew his sister so well that she couldn't hide something big like that from him. He had always supported them silently in his own ways.

"But I am not here to ask for her hand from you, I came here to humbly ask of something that is completely different from that." Sachiko continued silently when no one dared to talk.

Yumi's parents stared at each other's eyes for a while in silence, trying to understand each other's thoughts and feelings about Sachiko's sudden declaration. Their eyes went soft before they both nodded slightly. "Sachiko-san, we know that you're old enough to understand what's right and wrong, and we trust Yumi as well. If she loves you too, as her parents, we can't take that happiness away from her. Though we do need to think all about this through first, if it will do you both good, we will do our best to support you. You can tell us what you need." Yumi's father said after he cleared his throat to ease the tension.

Droplets of tears began to escape Sachiko's eyes. A warm hand touched her heart after hearing that Yumi's parents are willing to support them, but the warm hand suddenly gripped her chest because she knows it won't matter anymore when she move out of Yumi's life.

"I can't thank you enough for that. I am truly grateful to hear that you're still going to accept us despite these crossed lines. But it is not the same for my family… they won't let us be together. I tried to tell my mother, to make her understand, but maybe because she just can't accept I am in love with a girl, she fell into a coma from shock. My father, he now knows about us too and he is determined to take me away from here, away from Yumi. Please don't think that I won't fight for Yumi, I swear I will, with all of me. But if I don't comply with my father, I know perfectly well what, God forbid, he can do to the girl I love. I can't put Yumi's life on the line much more than this. I'm… I'm so sorry." Sachiko broke down and in an instant, she found herself in the consoling arms of Yumi's parents. _'You're very lucky Yumi, you have such wonderful parents. You deserve them.' _That thought couldn't escape from Sachiko's mind.

"Sachiko-san, it's not your fault. We understand how hard this is for you, don't blame your self. We know you are trying your hardest to protect Yumi." Yumi's mother said in her own tears, witnessing Sachiko's pain. She felt shaken too, for knowing Yumi will be in danger if this continues. If she was in Sachiko's shoes, she would do anything to protect her love one too.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know I have to be responsible for this, and I've already decided to leave for Yumi's own good. I'm going to be out of Japan tomorrow." Sachiko said through her teeth, each word she said hurt her.

"That will break Yumi, Sachiko-san. You do know that, don't you? And do you think she will let you go just like that? I know her, and she wants you more than her own life." Yuuki said in frustration. He feels vexed because he understands how hard it is for Sachiko, yet he knows how this will affect his sister.

"I know this will be painful for her. And being really apart from each other is something we never dared to even think of. But I can't choose to stay with her when I know it's going to risk her life. This is the only way I can protect her right now. I don't really have a choice and I don't have much time." Sachiko said through her trembling lips. "That is why I came here, to ask you to please take care of her when I'm gone. Please don't tell her everything I said to you, if she knows then she will not let me leave and she will try to find me if I do. I have to be completely out of her life so my father won't try anything to harm her. I know I don't have to tell you this but I have to. Please always be there for her, help her stand up after we fall apart, support her through everything, and please try to always keep her safe. You are a wonderful family, and you are blessed with an angel. I am sorry for making it hard for Yumi. I love her so much, she is everything to me, and if giving her up is what's best for her, then… I will. Please help her find happiness again." Sachiko said with her tearful pleading eyes to Yumi's parents and Yuuki.

Yumi's family could only nod in sympathy and in resign. They knew Sachiko already decided to fight this battle for Yumi. All they can do to support her is to do everything to take care of Yumi.

* * *

_ /-S&Y-/_

"Can't you fight for her differently, Sachiko? Can't you fight for her directly?" Sei almost shouted at Sachiko. She knows how it feels to be left alone by someone she loves. And she felt afraid for Yumi. It isn't the easiest thing to go through in life, she doesn't want anyone to ever experience that too, especially Yumi, their sweet Yumi.

Sachiko went back to Eriko's beach resort after she talked to Yumi's family. She wanted to ask the same support for Yumi from their friends. She already told them everything, everyone was shocked of course. But none of them knew what the right thing to do is. They didn't like Sachiko's decision of leaving Yumi, but they didn't try to disagree with her. Sei only wanted to suggest something different from that. But everyone, including Sei, already promised to support Yumi just like Sachiko asked them.

"And risk her life, Sei-sama? I can take lives for her, and anyone can take my life for her. But I won't let anyone harm her because of me." Sachiko tried to explain.

Rei already had to drag Yoshino out of the room because she was so frustrated. Eriko came with them to make sure Yoshino wouldn't cause too much scene.

Shimako, Noriko, and Touko tried to comfort each other for feeling miserable for Sachiko and Yumi. They didn't know what to do as well so they just chose to cry silently for their friends.

"Sei, calm down. We both know this is going to be hard for both of them, but—" Youko said but she was cut short by someone's voice.

"What's going on here?" Yumi said when she came down from the guest room and found her friends talking at the receiving area of the beach house.

Everyone fell silent. No one dared to answer Yumi, afraid to spill the bomb. Even Sachiko couldn't speak. She just stared at her love as if memorizing every single inch of Yumi.

"Onee-sama! Welcome back! I missed you!" Yumi ran to Sachiko and couldn't help giving her a peck on the lips when she saw her. _'Thank God, you're already here. Why didn't you call me? I've been so worried about you.'_ Yumi wanted to ask Sachiko but one thing just came out of her mouth. "Oh, your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

"N-no, Yumi. I just didn't get enough sleep lately." Sachiko finally answered. A small smile made its way on her lips. "Come with me. Let's go for a walk outside." She pulled Yumi into a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't you need to rest first?" Yumi said unsure. She wanted to be with Sachiko but she felt the older girl has only a little energy left. She noticed Sachiko became thinner than the last time she saw her, her eyes were dull, and she's noticeably pale.

"I'm okay, Yumi. Come, I missed you so much." Yumi couldn't refuse anymore when Sachiko took her hand. "Excuse us." Sachiko said to their friends. They just nodded silently and reminded them to take care.

Yumi felt a little sharp that day, she even noticed the look her friends gave to Sachiko before they left. The look that told her something indeed is not right.

* * *

_/-S&Y-/_

They went for a long walk on the beach. With their bare feet on the sand, and tightly holding each other's hand, they walked against the soft breeze in silence.

"Onee-sama, I feel something strange is going on. Tell me, please, is there something wrong?" Yumi couldn't stop her self anymore from asking. She's been dying to ask her onee-sama yet she felt unreasonably afraid. But the silence felt like a bomb ticking every second so she needed to drop it.

Sachiko stopped walking abruptly. She turned away from Yumi to look at the sea and let more silence to fill each seconds. After letting out long breaths she turned back to look at Yumi, with a scared expression on her face. She pulled Yumi again for a hug, much tighter this time. She kissed her hair before she whispered, "Yumi… I'm sorry, Yumi… I'm so sorry." Sachiko's voice trembled while her tears started to fall on Yumi's shoulder.

"W-what? Why are you apologizing? Are you crying? It's okay onee-sama…shhh. Don't cry." Yumi was shocked to see Sachiko like that. She never saw her as transparent as that moment. When she looked at her eyes, she could almost see her soul. Sachiko's eyes sent chills down her spine, they were so blue, so sad… so heartbreaking. She felt the desperate need to erase the sadness in Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi… I need to tell you something. But promise me you won't speak until I tell its okay, and don't ask why. Is that okay, Yumi?" Sachiko said slowly to Yumi. She held her shoulders while she sought assurance from Yumi's eyes. There is no backing out now- she needs to start saying goodbye to the love of her life. Sachiko's heart wanted to escape from her chest that moment. She thought she was going to faint because of how nervous she felt. _'Now's the time, Sachiko… Do what you have to do to save her.'_

"A-alright, I'm listening." Yumi said unsure. She's getting more afraid to hear what Sachiko has to say. She even wanted to make an excuse to run back to Eriko-sama's beach house and keep her self from hearing Sachiko out. The truth is that she just wanted to kiss Sachiko and tell her how she missed her, but she knows something is bothering her onee-sama and she wants to clear that away. _'What are you thinking, Yumi? You have to listen to Sachiko-sama! Stay calm, stay calm. It's going to be okay.' _Yumi tried to calm her self in her mind.

"Thank you…" Sachiko kissed Yumi's hand. She ran the back of her fingers on Yumi's cheek as she looked at her lovingly. "Yumi… you're the reason why I laugh, I cry, the reason why I look at the sky. You're everything that I wish for- you're the life in my deepest core…" Sachiko said as the wind blew her hair softly, but the wind didn't dry the tears that slowly washed her cheeks. She closed her mouth tightly, afraid to tell anything more. She couldn't help herself from hugging Yumi again before she brought her lips closer to her ears. _'I love you, Yumi!' _ Her heart screamed, but her mouth said otherwise "But it's the time that I move on away from you—"

"WHA—" Yumi tried to cut Sachiko's words, only to have her lips pressed closed by Sachiko's finger.

"…you have to move on too. Now... tell me goodbye, Yumi." Sachiko continued, looking at Yumi. Her full guard was already set high up- the hardest ice blocked her sapphire orbs. Tears continued to flow from her dark, dead eyes.

"W-what are you saying onee-sama? I-I don't understand you. Please, let's go back. You're just tired… y-you just really need to rest." Yumi was petrified. She couldn't form any coherent thought from what Sachiko said, her whole being just felt shaken. She simply tried to wipe the tears that started to block her eyes.

"Listen, Yumi… I-I'm leaving Japan tomorrow." Sachiko said a little louder, as if her own voice didn't come from her self, but she heard the sudden crack from her chest more.

"I-I'm going with you, onee-sama… I promise I won't be a b-bother." Yumi could only respond. She won't let the thought of being left without Sachiko cross her mind. She didn't realize she's already gripping the sides of Sachiko's blouse.

"I'm n-not going back here anymore, I'm leaving for good." Sachiko tried to say in a hard voice, but she couldn't even breathe properly. She's trying to say she's leaving Yumi, but her hands were still tightly holding her cheeks.

"I…I'm going to tell my parents right away. T-they will let me go if I visit them from time to time—" Yumi won't back down, her mind just clutched to staying with Sachiko, whatever it takes. She couldn't even see Sachiko clearly now, her tears completely fogged her sight. But it didn't matter to her- all she ever wanted to see that moment is Sachiko's smiling face.

"No, Yumi. This is the… the l-last time… you will ever going to see me." Sachiko cut Yumi's tempting words while her trembling hands slowly retreated from Yumi's face. She wanted to feel numb against the pain of her own words as she thrust her sight on the ground.

"STOP! Please snap out of it, onee-sama… You're kidding me, right? There's no way… no way… This is so not funny onee-sama…" Yumi grabbed Sachiko's retreating hands. There's no way she believes Sachiko will leave her. _'Sachiko-sama, stop please, you're hurting me…' _

"Yumi… I have to leave. I'm sorry… We have to e-end this now." Sachiko said shaking her head. She bit her lips hard, her words cutting her like a thousand knives. _'I'm sorry, Yumi. I'm doing this for you…I'm sorry I have to hurt you like this.'_

"NO! I don't ever want to hear you say things like that again, onee-sama… please, just stop!" Yumi can't bear what Sachiko's trying to tell her. She hugged her tight, almost wanting to become one with her. The sound of her pained heart unwillingly pierced through her memory. _'I will never let you go… never.'_

"Yumi, please… I can't stay here anymore, I need to be out of your life... please don't make it harder than it already is… I'm so sorry. I have to leav—." Sachiko tried to free her self from Yumi's hug. Every second makes it harder for her to leave Yumi. Every tear she saw that fell from Yumi's eyes nails her feet to stay with her.

"Why? Why are you doing is to me? Tell me why you're… l-leaving me. How can you say that onee-sama?" Yumi didn't let Sachiko finish her painful words. The air felt incredibly heavy for her, she panted every breath. She felt like Sachiko's choking her, the sound of her own cries felt like breaking through her tissues to stab her insides.

"I have my reasons, Yumi, I need to do this. I just can't be here for you anymore… I'm so sorry, Yumi… When I leave tomorrow, I-I'm going to be out of your life forever..." Sachiko couldn't keep it any longer. She wanted to stop breathing all together but she knew she had to free Yumi first. She's starting to lose to her self and stop trying to say good bye to Yumi. _'Yumi, help me… help me say good bye. I can't let my self win and be selfish. I can't protect you if you're with me, I won't forgive my self if I let you get harmed!'_

"No! No, no, no, no… you're not going anywhere without me!" Yumi clutched Sachiko tighter. "Please! I'm begging you, please! Onee-sama, don't leave me… please? You will stay with me forever… just like you promised… you promised…" Yumi pleaded. Suddenly, everything she and Sachiko had been through came rushing down her mind. All their sweet words to each other, each kiss, each touch, each dreams together, everything… how many times did Sachiko put their names and the word forever together? How many times did she tell her how she loves her? And how many times… how many times she believed her?

"I'm so sorry, Yumi…" Sachiko gritted her teeth. She wanted to hurt her self physically for making Yumi feel like this. "You don't know how hard this is for me… I don't want this too. But please, you have to understand. W-we need to go our separate ways." Again, hurting her self by her own words, like a shot of countless arrows straight through her heart. _'If you only knew how much I want to kiss you right now, to hold you, and tell you everything's alright. I need your warmth, your smile, your kisses, your touch… I need to hear your voice, to hear you tell me that you love me… I need you, Yumi… I need you… How will I survive without you?'_

"I don't understand, onee-sama, I don't understand at all! You know I can't live without you… you know that! I need you… please! I desperately need you! I'll die if you leave me…" Yumi cried. She looked back on everything to make sure she didn't do anything wrong. Is it a crime to love a person that much? Is it wrong to want to be with the one you care most deeply for? Did she shout too loud that she loves Sachiko so much to the heavens that they decided to condemn them? What ever did she do to make everything that felt right to go insanely wrong in a matter of short while?

"Don't say that, Yumi! You will go on living without me! You will go back to your normal life with your family and our friends." Sachiko's eyes grew big when she heard Yumi speak of dying. She couldn't fight herself from pulling her into a hug and feel her against her own body. _'No, Yumi… don't ever throw your life away because of me! That's what I'm fighting for, that's what I'm giving you up for, Yumi.' _"You will meet new people… and you will eventually f-forget me… y-you…you will f-fall in love with… s-someone else… and be happy again." Sachiko said through her tears and her shaking voice. _'That's right, Yumi… You deserve to be happy. I will do anything to give that happiness back to you… I'm so sorry, Yumi.'_

"Don't!" Yumi shouted. She pushed Sachiko a little to press her forehead against her and look her straight in the eyes. "Don't lay my cards before me onee-sama! The only future that I accept is my future with you in its center. And how can I possibly fall in love with someone else? How can I do that? I have my limits onee-sama… my heart won't survive without you… how can I even let someone else in?" Yumi's chest heaved up and down while she stared at Sachiko's pained eyes. She gripped Sachiko's blouse again with her shaking hands. _'Look at me, Sachiko-sama. Look at me and remember everything you promised. Remember how much you love me… how much I love you. Tell me you won't leave me, you can hurt me, do anything you want to me, just don't leave me.'_

Sachiko closed her eyes. "Yumi… As much as I want to stay with you forever, to lock you in my arms even till we get old and lose all of our hair, and as much as I want to be the right one for you… I have to be gone completely from your life." Sachiko said, almost like a whisper to, Yumi. "You are my angel, you will always be. But an angel isn't supposed to be in the dark. That is my world, Yumi… I belong in the dark where no angel shall exist. Thank you, for touching my life and smiling for me. I wish you happiness… forget about me, Yumi." Sachiko gave out all of her strength to break free from Yumi. She turned her back to her and tried to walk away.

"No, don't go! Please onee-sama, don't go! I'm begging you, please!" Yumi felt desperate. Her knees went weak when Sachiko released herself from her grasp. She fell on the sand and tried to stop Sachiko from walking away by hugging her leg.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry Yumi!" Sachiko cried out loud. She couldn't stand Yumi's pleadings. She almost gave in but she knows it's a stupid thing to do now. _'Yumi, please, don't beg. Just let me go, Yumi, because this is the only way to set you free. Let me suffer alone, you don't need to hurt like this. I am a sick monster for doing this to you, Yumi. I deserve to be in pain.'_

"Please, onee-sama! I will do anything, anything! Just please stay… stay… I love you so much… please stay with me. I need you!" Yumi begged more. The sight of Sachiko's retreating back was brutally killing her.

"SACHIKO!" Yumi cried out on the top of her lungs when Sachiko didn't stop from walking away.

Sachiko heard Yumi loud and clear. It was the very first time Yumi called out her name without any honorifics. She had always wanted to hear Yumi say her name like that, but she didn't want to force it out from her. She wanted her to be more intimately comfortable around her in her own pace. But she didn't expect it would happen in a situation like this. She stopped dead on her tracks the moment Yumi called her name.

"I love you…" Yumi said when she noticed Sachiko stopped walking away. "…do you… love me?" She knew that if Sachiko still loves her, then there's still a chance that she wouldn't leave her. She stopped breathing and listened for Sachiko's response. The racing sound of her dead beaten heart was all she can hear.

Sachiko's eyes turned wide, unblinking, though her tears continued to flow, her mouth slightly agape with her heavy breathing. A minute passed before she closed her eyes, mouth, and fists all together tightly. It suddenly began raining hard and a thunder struck across the heaven, as if on cue she ran back to Yumi.

Sachiko pushed Yumi down on the sand. She started to kiss her desperately, rubbing her body against her. She interlaced their fingers and pushed them in the sand while she tasted Yumi's tears on her lips. She kissed her passionately again and again, not caring how many minutes passed that they forgot to breathe.

Yumi responded in the same heat. She kissed Sachiko will all her love for her. She instantly forgot what they had been arguing about the moment Sachiko landed a kiss on her lips. That happy feeling, that feeling she wanted most… 'The Sachiko effect'.

Sachiko and Yumi didn't care if they were both drenched from the heavy rain. They just continued to kiss each other and shut the world out.

'_What are you doing, Sachiko? After you've gone this far? Are you going to lose to your self? Are you going to let your father harm Yumi? If you don't give her up now, you know what may happen to her.' _ Sachiko's inner battle surged in her head. She felt like she's going mad.

'_Your nightmare, Sachiko. Don't you remember your nightmare?'_ Sachiko suddenly broke the kiss to look at Yumi and make sure she's still alive. _'Now, Sachiko.' _

Sachiko pressed her lips hard against Yumi's for the last time before she covered Yumi's lips with her hand to keep her from talking. She let her tears fell on Yumi's cheeks along with the big droplets of rain, before she whispered "I'm tired of this, Yumi." She got up and said "Goodbye, my angel." She left Yumi lying on the sand in the rain.

Yumi didn't say anything. Her eyes were slightly open, but they were dead. Sachiko's words kept repeating inside her head all over again.

'_I'm tired of this, Yumi.'_

'_I'm tired of this, Yumi.'_

'_I'm tired of this'_

'_I'm tired of this'_

She didn't see anything else, not Sachiko's back as she left, not the red-black sky, not the flashlights of her friends as they tried to find her on the beach.

She didn't hear anything else, not the sound of the harsh waves, the rough wind, the punishing rain, not even the voices of her friends as they tried to call her while rushing to her worriedly.

She didn't feel anything else, not the blistering cold, the coarse sand, the massive raindrops, not even when her friends tried to shake her and carry her back to the beach house.

Everything was black. All she can hear was Sachiko's painful words. Her dying heart continued to beat while she felt numb all over her body.

'_Sachiko… why did you kill me tonight?'_

* * *

I'm sorry I don't have tissues left to give you guys.. *wipes tears with the keyboard* jgegveqofdmgjghn;e. TToTT  
Sachikoooooooo, Yumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Nooooooooooooooo! *rolls around wailing*

Whoaaa.. I started to write this chapter today, and I'm glad I finished it today as well~ ^^  
Maybe, I finished this depressing chapter faster than I expected because I'm depressed myself.  
Though this chapter was reaaaaaally tough to write, and it really drained my energy. OTL Now, I'm dead beat. =A=  
I'm sorry, I didn't check this thoroughly to see if I had too many mistakes in grammar and everything because I'm too tired..  
School is going to start soon so yeah... slower updates. ._.

Till next chapter! Ciao!~


	7. Losing Grip

**A/N**: Hello! This is still a rather sad chapter, so please hang in there till it's not painful to read anymore. ^_^ Thank you so much for the reviews seyan, teufelchen29, Chinensis' Fan, Rose, AblatedCrayon, papapapuffy, Honulicious, Seiryu, strikien, and Hyoyeong! *bows* This chapter is for you!

Sachiko and Yumi were finally separated from each other, but how could Yumi endure?

Disclamer: I do not own the characters. :3

* * *

**Chapter VII**  
**_-Losing Grip-_**

**Yumi's POV**

"AHHH!" I screamed helplessly in pain.

I had no injuries, no physical damage. But my heart burned inside of me. I pulled my hair in frustration from my painful thoughts. Everything I put my hands on went flying across the room, and I kicked whatever touched my feet. My head was turned up while I suffocate in my cries. I screamed once more till I end up coughing with my hoarse throat.

I couldn't see anything but darkness in my room. My lamp lit for the last time before I threw it away with all the strength I could muster when I woke up with damp eyes from a nightmare that had been haunting me since the day she… Sachiko... left me- the last kiss we shared, and the words that followed. I couldn't tell whenever I was asleep or awake, either way I was still in a nightmare… because she was gone.

How many days has it been? How many times did I cry myself to sleep and woke up crying and screaming? How many times did my family and friends beg me to get a hold of myself? I don't know. I couldn't see them. I couldn't look at anything. I couldn't eat, sleep, stand, and breathe without force. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop missing her.

Her warmth… her voice… her smile… her scent… her eyes… my love…

Where was she?

I didn't know.

Time stopped when she left. I was barely breathing. I was worse than a mess.

"Sachiko…" I whispered to the dead air.

"_Forget about me."_

"No..."

"_This is the last time you will ever going to see me."_

"N-no…!"

"_I'm tired of this, Yumi…"_

"No! AHHH!" I started screaming, kicking, and throwing things again.

It wasn't long till my family rushed to me. Yuuki was the first one who came busting through the door followed by my parents. Like the usual scene in my room every time I woke up and throw hysterics, they do everything to comfort me.

"Yumi, it's alright. We're here. Shhh… calm down." My mother said as the three of them hugged me tight.

"Mother… I can't… I can't…" My face was buried in my mother's chest as I cried helplessly.

They held me tight and continued to stroke my hair while whispering soothing words until the sound of my cries toned down. As usual after lashing out I felt overly fatigued. I knew I hurt my family so much making them see how miserable I was. The guilt I felt dragged the already unbearable heaviness inside me deeper.

"I…I-I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry…" I mumbled through my hiccups.

"It's okay, Yumi. We are always here for you. Be strong." My father said gently before he kissed my forehead.

I didn't try to explain anything to them. Maybe my friends already told them what happened or maybe they didn't tell them what really happened. I didn't know. My parents, not even Yuuki, never asked me what went wrong. I knew I still couldn't talk about what happened to anyone, not even my family, it just hurt too much to even think about, I'd go crazy if someone made me tell what I had been through that night.

"It's been more than a month, Yumi. School is going to start soon. When will you come back to us? I miss you, we miss you. Where is my sister? Hang in there, okay? You can get through this because you are a strong girl. I believe in you." Yuuki hugged me tight as he encouraged me in his pained voice.

"Y-Yuuki…" Was all I could say. I felt sorry for him, and my family. I felt sorry for myself. But I knew there was no way for me to get better unless she comes back to me.

They tucked me back in bed when I was finally free from my hiccups and my tears came dry. Yuuki and my father cleaned the mess I made in my room, while my mother stayed beside me stroking my hair with my eyes closed. When they thought I already fell back to sleep, they kissed my forehead and caressed my cheeks before they left.

I couldn't go back to sleep for I knew my nightmare will come haunting me again. I opened my eyes and sat up embracing myself while I slightly trembled. I held on to my body as if I would fall apart if I let go. I felt weak. I wonder how I could still lift a finger considering how weak I felt.

I slowly leaned to get a hidden key and unlock the drawer beside my bed. With shaking hands I went to get the photo albums I kept there. Our pictures together that weren't displayed or hanged around my room were all in there. I swallowed hard as I ran my fingers on the closed photo albums. My tears started to form in my eyes again even before I got to look at a single picture.

I slowly opened one of the albums. My tears fell on the first picture I laid my eyes on.

There she was with me, in a picture taken on our first date. We were in the park sitting on the bench. Our cheeks pressed lightly on each other with a lovely smile on our faces. In our tender eyes there were content, happiness, adoration, and love.

"_Yumi… do you love me?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Be with me forever."_

I covered my mouth to stifle a pained cry. I wiped the tears that fell one by one on the picture before I slowly traced Sachiko's face with my finger.

"S-Sachiko…"

I turned to the next page of the photo album. There were pictures of us with our friends the day we told them we were in a relationship. Everyone had a happy smile on their face, including us. In one of the pictures, Sachiko's arm was on my shoulder while I was holding her hand. We have the same pose in another picture but we weren't looking at the camera, we were looking at each other's eyes instead, still smiling.

_"I love you, and you love me. I will never leave you… I promise. Even if all the people in the world are against us, even if the stars come down falling unto us, even if the world freeze or burn, as long as my heart is beating… I will never, ever, leave you."_

_"I feel so blessed because I know that you love me. I'll do anything for you, everything Yumi, anywhere, anytime. I can sacrifice everything for you, including myself, just for you."_

I exhaled hard. I found it hard to breathe again. I didn't notice I was already gripping the photo album.

"Sachiko... w-why?"

I turned another page, and another, and another. In every picture, there was Sachiko and I. Anyone could clearly see we were in love- we were glowing in every picture, as if there was magic around us. I opened another album till I saw our pictures that last summer, and they were filled with pictures of Sachiko. There were pictures of Sachiko driving, laughing, and pictures of her on the beach, in her swimsuit, there were pictures of Sachiko in every angle. Then there were our pictures together. There were pictures of us hugging each other, smiling at the camera, looking at each other, Sachiko kissing me, me kissing Sachiko, and us kissing. We were all over each other.

"_You're so gorgeous, just like a goddess."_

"_You are and will always be the most beautiful creature in my eyes, Yumi."_

"_Can you please forgive me for worrying you?"_

"_Only if you can tell the world you love me."_

_"Aishiteru, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama! There, am I forgiven? "_

_"I love you too, Yumi."_

Both of my hands flew over to my mouth to keep my sobs stifled. I closed the photo album for I felt like I would pass out if I look at our pictures together more. Having our memories laid before my very eyes had an indescribable effect on me. It was torture yet I didn't want to let go.

"Sachiko… why… why did you leave me?"

A photo slipped from the album. It was my favorite picture of all the ones I took. It was a picture of Sachiko that night… that night we first shared as lovers. I sneaked to take a close up picture of her when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful with some of her tangled hair stuck on her face, and a drop of sweat on her brow, her slightly parted lips were puffed and red, her cheeks were faintly flushed, her face still the most beautiful face I have ever seen.

I suddenly remembered how her hands felt against my body, her gentle touch, her caresses, her comfortable warmth against me, her passionate, gentle, sweet, tender kisses.

I bit my lip hard as I silently sobbed more while hugging my knees. My fists were tightly clenched. I was going mad. I knew I was starting to lose my self. The loneliness, the longing, the sadness, the depression, the anxiety, everything was just too much to bear and she was not here with me.

Where was I holding on? Did I want to hold on? She said she wasn't going back anymore. She wanted me to find someone else. She wanted me to forget about her. Was she crazy? Forget about her? How could I? I wished she could see me that time and tell me again all the craziness she wanted me to do. I wished she could see how much pain and suffering I had been going through without her. But would it matter? She said she was tired of these. It was… over for her. I was the only one trying to grasp what we had. I was the only one who wanted her back, wanted us back. I was the only one who couldn't live without her. I was the only one who still loved her. I was the fool.

I put the photo albums back inside the drawer and locked it before I hid the keys again. I stood up and walked to the life size mirror across my room. I stared at the reflection. Who was that girl? Her bloodshot eyes were drenched with tears. She was so thin that she only needed little air to blow her away. She was so pale. There were no signs that her lips ever experienced smiling before. I didn't know who she was. She was a complete stranger in the mirror.

On my weak legs I started to go downstairs. Still wearing my pajamas, I wore my slippers on before I opened the door of our house. It was so cold. So cold that I didn't notice I didn't care. I started walked outside, it was still dark, and there was no one on the streets.

Where was I going? I didn't know. I just continued to walk. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears unconsciously falling from my eyes. My eyes looked beyond the roads unseeing. What was I doing? I knew but I didn't let myself think. I was tired of thinking. I was tired of everything.

I didn't know for how long I walked. People saw me but didn't come near me. I reached the main road where few cars were passing by. I stopped there watching the cars go, they were fast. I took a lifeless one step forward, and another, and another, across the road.

A speeding car passed before me, it was just a few feet away from where I stood. I didn't budge. I continued to walk. Another one passed by, inches away from me this time, but I still didn't stop instead I closed my eyes.

And there at a perfect timing, I great light went flashing on my right, I was forced to open my eyes and look at it. I lost the ability to move. The car was heading fast, but everything was in slow motion. My eyes opened wide and my lips wide agape, my feet was nailed on the ground unmoving. I saw it coming towards me, I half-blinked and a tear dropped from my eye.

The car stopped before it hit me.

I trembled. I trembled hard and fell idly on the ground. In an instant I was brought back to reality.

'_You almost got yourself killed, Yumi! Isn't this enough? What if the car didn't stop? What if it crushed your bones? How will you present yourself to your parents and Yuuki? How will your family and friends take it? You wanted to make them suffer like you did?'_

I started to laugh in relief. The first time I laughed since that day. I laughed hard until I started to cry.

I didn't see the person who came rushing to me until someone touched my shoulder and turned my face to seek my eyes.

"Miss, are you hurt anywhere? I'm sorry I didn't see you crossing the road. Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

I didn't understand what she was saying. All I understand was there was the blue eyes I was dying to see. The familiar face I needed to see all this time. The long hair, though in ponytail, I missed so dearly much.

Was it only an illusion? I didn't know. But all I see was the only person I loved before me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"S-Sachiko!" I smiled at her and held her face in my hands desperately yet weakly.

"What? I'm so—" she started to say but her words were cut off.

Before I finally passed out,

I kissed her.

* * *

Ah! Who did she kiss? Who? Was it Sachiko? Or someone else?

Here's a clue: There will definitely be one or two OCs in the following chapters. :D

I apologize if you don't want an OC, but I'd have to put some here to keep this fic interesting and to follow my desired story line~

I am very sorry for the lack of update, I usually update twice a month but I could only manage once this June. T_T Like I mentioned on my previous note, school started here already. My schedule everyday a week is a killer so I couldn't find time to write. D: There's currently a typhoon here in the Philippines so the classes were suspended~ of course I took advantage of this as the only 'free time' for me to write this month. I hope I could have more free times to write on the next months (but I pray they will not be caused by a typhoon or anything like it! D: ).

**AblatedCrayon**- I tried to find a beta, but none of the beta readers I contacted has replied yet so I decided to post this chapter though not yet beta-ed, because I may not find another time left from this month to update this fic. Thank you for your suggestion, I will definitely continue to find someone who could beta read this fic. ^_^


End file.
